First Kiss
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Yaoi. Spiritshipping. Alcé su rostro con mis manos en cuanto apartó la vista de mí. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él, pero no podía decírselo, al menos no con palabras. Drabble.


**First Kiss**  
**Drabble**

Recorría el pasillo, no sin cierta parsimonia, cuando Johan se cruzó en mi camino. Sonreía afablemente, como todos los días y un nuevo brillo irradiaba en sus ojos, parecía querer un duelo, era lo único en lo cual podía encontrar explicación a su mirar, pues sus ojos ardían furiosamente, pero no de manera agresiva, sino más bien con pasión, ésa que siempre demostraba al tener las cartas en la mano.

Me sonrojé furiosamente cuanto posó esos ojos en mí, porque sentía que mi corazón se reducía ante su mirada potente, como si pudiese leer lo más profundo de mi alma, incluso más aún de lo que ya conocía. Me quedé paralizado, en una posición idiota, hasta que se acercó a mí y colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro. Yo sabía que estaba mal sentir más que amistad por él, siendo ambos varones, pero por más que había querido evitarlo de mil maneras, al final acepté lo inevitable: que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Él es todo lo que yo quería, lo que buscaba, lo que nunca ninguna chica supo demostrar: coraje y pasión hacia los duelos, las cartas, las personas. Un alma tan hermosa, tan transparente como un espejo. Sentimientos tan... oh, qué maldito cursi me he vuelto, si él lo supiera seguramente se reiría y sería yo el que recibiría el "gotcha", pero no lo sabe y no tengo valor para decirlo.

—Juudai ¿qué te pasa? -me dice, con el miedo atravesando su voz, pero sigo pasmado, perdido en sus ojos, no puedo responder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juudai me miraba con temor, como si fuese a hacerle daño, no podía precisar por qué. Sus ojos, que parecían siempre de fuego, ahora estaban reducidos a cenizas, tan tristes y negras como los pensamientos que seguramente cruzaban su cabeza en esos momentos, ¿qué podía pensar? Necesitaba saberlo, pero él seguía sin articular palabra y conforme lo hacía, la desesperación se iba apoderando de mí como el veneno, porque pocas veces lo había visto así, tan abatido, tan desesperanzado.

Alcé su rostro con una de mis manos en cuanto apartó la vista de mí, estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que sentía hacia él, quizá lo había sabido desde nuestro primer duelo y por eso me preocupaba tanto su estado, el punto es que no podía decírselo, no con palabras, era demasiado para mí.

Con deliberada delicadeza recorrí el contorno de su faz con los dedos, sonriendo al sentir cómo se agolpaba la sangre en sus mejillas y sus ojos se cerraban al contacto ¿podía ser ése acaso un milagro? ¿Podía él amarme como yo lo hacía? Me respondí que sí, aunque no estaba seguro, tan sólo para justificar el siguiente de mis actos.

Él nisiquiera se inmutó, parecía estarlo esperando. Lo besé. Lo besé con todo el amor que podía expresar, sintiendo miedo de lo que diría la gente y de algo que siempre me habían dicho que estaba prohibido, pero pasados unos minutos, esas sensaciones se fueron y las reemplazó el embobamiento. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan vírgenes. Yo había besado a muchas chicas antes de él, tantas que había perdido la cuenta, sin embargo, para mí ese había sido mi primer beso verdadero, sonará cursi, claro está, pero yo estaba perdidamente enamorado. ¿Y él?

Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente y aunque pareció calmarse, el carmín en sus mejillas no se marchó. Parecía asustado, pero a la vez complacido, mismas sensaciones que yo compartía con él.

—Te amo -le dije, sin importar que me rechazara o cualquier otra cosa.

—Y yo -respondió y entonces se puso rojo como tomate- Pero...

—Lo sé -admití, ibamos en la misma frecuencia- La gente ¿no?

—¡No! -sonrió- Pero no es justo que tú me hayas besado primero, quería sorprender al gran Johan desprevenido.

Me carcajée con ganas antes de pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

—Siempre se puede volver a empezar.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** OMG, mi primer Spiritshipping, no sean duros conmigo, ya sé que están muy OoC, pero es que ambos se salen de contexto en cuanto a personajes, son muy originales, así que no supe manejarlos x.X o al menos eso creo yo x'D. Éste es otro de los fanfics que subo por el décimo aniversario de yu-gi-oh! espero que les guste, dejen reviews, espero sus críticas tanto buenas como malas con muchas ansias. Gracias por leer y no duden que escribiré más Spiritshipping en un futuro.

Ja ne!


End file.
